Bang
Summary After a baby is found on a playground, Detectives Stabler and Benson look for the child's caregiver. Plot A baby is found abandoned outside of a children's gym, and Benson and Stabler are charged with figuring out the baby's identity. The baby, Jasper, is the adopted son of a well-to-do woman, Dede Aston. The baby's nanny, Imelda, is in tears when the detectives speak with her, worrying over the empty crib. A neighbor, Wade, claims that he heard screams coming from the apartment the night the baby went missing. A used condom is found in the trash and the nanny confesses that while Dede was away on a business trip, Imelda invited her boyfriend, prominent attorney Ken Turner, over. Dede arrives at the precinct to get her baby back, and Ken shows up as well. It turns out that Dede and Ken are engaged, and it was Ken's idea for Dede to adopt the baby. He knew a pregnant woman who was a drug addict, and arranged for Dede to take custody of the child because she'd be able to offer him a better life. Imelda claims that Ken doesn't love Dede and he promised her that he'd leave Dede as soon as he gets the chance. Imelda and Dede have an explosive argument, with Dede accusing Imelda of abandoning the baby. When asked where she went on her business trip, Dede confesses that she never left town that night. She was staying at a hotel. Dede then blows up at Ken for sleeping with Imelda and then tells Ken that she's pregnant. Ken is excited because now there will be a new sibling for baby Jasper, and even if the condom broke, having a baby is a blessed event. Benson notices that Ken's condoms break rather often and that he might be a reproductive abuser. He has an undeniable urge to father children and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Benson points out that Ken pokes holes in his condoms, which is typical reproductive abuser behavior. However, Dede is too in love with Ken to listen to Benson's warning. Wade, the neighbor, admits to kidnapping Jasper and placing him outside the children's gym. He believed that the baby was in a terrible environment and hoped that one of the other families who frequent the gym would take him in instead. Dede is relieved to hear the truth behind the baby's kidnapping, but Benson tells her that Ken has fathered over twenty children, and in fact, he's also Jasper's father. The detectives bring in Dr. Audrey Shelton to help with the case. She is an expert in reproductive abusers and provides insight into what goes on in Ken's mind when he tries to seduce women into bearing his children. Benson goes to talk to Bridget, Jasper's mother. Bridget is a drug addict, but it's clear that she regrets giving her son up for adoption and says that Ken pretty much forced her to. Audrey realizes that they can bring Ken in for facilitating an illegal adoption, without the mother's consent. Ken is brought in, but he doesn't seem to understand that what he did is wrong. Audrey says that she's never seen a worse case of reproductive abuser as with Ken. However, Ken is released from custody on a technicality. Benson confronts him with all the women who carried his children, along with all the children. Ken is still unapologetic, and claims to have intentionally fathered as many as forty-seven children within the US and Europe, claiming that he loves them all. The detectives are disgusted that Ken could cause so much suffering without breaking a single law, and are soon called to a murder scene outside Dede's home, where Ken has been found dead with his chest ripped open. The detectives bring Wade in as a suspect, and find that he is getting ready to leave town. Wade says that he found Ken's body but he didn't kill him and was about to flee fearing that the detectives would suspect him in Ken's murder. A wasp injection knife, which could have been used in the murder, is found in Wade's home. Wade says that he's not the only person who has the same type of knife. In fact, Dede has the same type of knife. As the detectives interrrogate Dede they are confronted by Ken's New York victims, saying that they were all together at a restaurant with Audrey the night Ken was murdered, and none of them could have killed him. However the detectives question where Audrey is, and find that while she was with Ken's victims she left to answer a call on her cell phone and never returned. Stabler and Benson find Audrey holding Dede's injection knife as she sips wine. She admits that she murdered Ken but claims that it was unintentional. Ken had called her and asked her on a date in Dede's garden. She had met Ken and pretended to be seduced, planning to cut off his testicles as revenge for the women he'd hurt. However she took Dede's injection knife thinking it was a regular one, and in a struggle stabbed Ken, injecting pressurized air into him causing his chest to explode. In addition Audrey admits to having assaulting a pedophile who had been raping 10-year-old children in another city, where the local news paper called Audrey a hero and hadn't been prosecuted. As the detectives place Audrey under arrest she asks that she be allowed to finish her glass of wine, saying that she doubts they'll be serving it in prison. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring cast * Anne James as Dr. Jane Larom * James Chen as CSU Technician Adrian Sung Guest cast * John Stamos as Ken Turner * Noelle Beck as Dr. Audrey Shelton * Marta Milans as Imelda Barros * Jordan Dean as Wade Fisk * Lori Singer as Dede Aston * Olivia Horton as Bridget * Marie Marshall as Margaret * Alyssa Sutherland as Kate * Lorna Haughton as Jenny * Kathy Brier as Charlotte Jones * Kathleen McElfresh as Vera * Alexander Wraith as Roger * Caitlin McHugh as Stacy * Kelley Jackson Garcia as Hannah References Episode references Quotes ---- ---- Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes